Bilan
by Aelwing
Summary: Elizabeth fait le Bilan de la première année passée sur Atlantis...


BILAN

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : : Qui a une MGM à vendre, je suis intéressée… Rien n'est à moi pour mon malheur (si c'était a moi j'aurais mis Sam et Jack ensemble depuis au moins cinq ans !!! et John et Elizabeth seraient ensemble a partir de la saison trois (avant c'est un peu short) et Rodney et Zelenka seraient mariés… (Ah non, pas ca, je préfère un autre couple pour mon petit Zelenka… Et pour mon scientifique préféré (Après Sam bien sur!!!)…) et Dany serait avec Vala bien sur !!!!)

Genre: Guimauve quoi d'autre ??

Résumé : Pendant la bataille contre les wraiths à la fin de la saison 1, Elizabeth se souvient de son année et de ses moment marquants…

Notes de l'auteur : Pas de noteS de l'auteur, juste une : DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ SVP !!!!! Ce serait génial de votre part… Merci…

BILAN 

Un an que nous sommes sur Atlantis, je n'arrive pas a me rendre compte, on a vécu tellement de choses. Tellement d'aventures. Nous sommes en pleine bataille contre les wraiths et il fait comme nous tous, il essaye de nous sauver. Il m'a dit de vivre, même s'il devait être obligé de mourir au combat pour me sauver la vie. Je n'ai rien dit. Comme lui je sais qu'il doit le faire, comme je dois continuer de diriger cette cité. On est dans un moment de calme entre deux raids de Dart. Je me souviens de mon année sur Atlantis. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis l'année dernière. J'ai abandonné un amour et ma planète d'origine pour trouver une autre galaxie et celui de ma vie, c'est tellement étrange que je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que ca arrive vraiment… notre parcourt a été rythmée par tellement d'étapes que j'ai du mal a mettre un ordre chronologique dans tout ca… le première que nous avons eu était sur terre bien sur… quand on s'est rencontré…

Il faisait froid, comme d'habitude. J'essayais de convaincre le général O'Neill de nous laisser aller sur Atlantis quand c'est arrivé. Carson avait un sujet encore mieux que le général O'Neill pour le fauteuil. On s'est tous précipité vers le fauteuil de contrôle, et je l'ai vu. La première chose que je me suis dite c'était 'qu'es qu'il est séduisant !'. La deuxième c'était 'Qui est-il, je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Je ne l'aurais pas oublié !'. Le général n'a sortit de mes pensées. Il l'a copieusement engueulé. Mois je ne voyait que deux choses, il maîtrisait a un point incroyable la technologie des anciens, et il m'attirait beaucoup trop, je devait me reprendre au plus vite. Dans l'ordre inverse en fait… Je lui ai demandé de venir. Il a mis cinq minutes à me répondre qu'il y réfléchirait. J'ai été très déçue. Je suis allée voir le général pour qu'il vienne. Parce que l'expédition avait besoin de lui au départ. C'est après, quand je l'ai vu dans la salle d'embarquement que j'ai pensé que c'était bien qu'il vienne. Pour l'expédition, mais pas du tout pour moi. Comment voulaient-t-ils que je reste concentrée sur mon boulot avec un type aussi séduisant dans les parages ? Quand on est arrivées sur Atlantis, je l'ai oublié. Plus rien d'autre ne contait que la cité. Encore maintenant, seule elle arrive a me le sortir de la tête. Malgré le fait que je soit encore plus amoureuse de lui que lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

Ca c'est poursuivi avec un nombre de regards échangées assez impressionnant, jusqu'au moment ou il a failli se faire tuer par une bestiole ressemblant aux wraiths. Il a voulu me dire quelque chose, je l'ai fait taire, je ne voulais pas entendre ses dernières volontés, je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire qu'il allait mourir. Finalement il est revenu. A l'infirmerie, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il a esquivé. Une fois les autres partis, je lui ai redemandé. Là il a eu cette phrase si courte et si belle. Il m'a dit 'je vous aime'. Je me souvient de chaque mot qu'il a prononcé a cet instant, c'était tellement beau pour moi qui l'aime tellement. Je m'en était rendue compte de ca quand on m'avait dit que c'était lui le blessé. Je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas le perdre, le perdre avant de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ca m'étonne encore qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'une personne en deux secondes, mais c'était ce qui nous était arrivé lors de notre rencontre… Alors qu'il était inquiet a cause du fauteuil qu'il venait d'activer et que je tentais désespérément de convaincre de général O'Neill de nous laisser partir… Et là, dans l'infirmerie, il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ai rien dit pendant une minute. Il a eu peur de ma réaction je croit. Il s'est mis à parler à toute vitesse pour se justifier. Il a dit ses mots si doux : ' Je sais que ca ne fait qu'un mois qu'on se connaît, mais je suis victime de ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Je sais aussi que vous ne me voyez sûrement que comme un membre de votre équipe, alors je ne vous demande rien. Si vous voulez oublier tout ce que je viens de vous dire, ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez, c'est tout. Si vous voulez me dégrader, nommer quelqu'un d'autre a la tête des militaires de cette base, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Et si…' il n'as pas eu le temps de finir, je l'ai embrassé. Passionnément, de toute mon âme et de tout mon être. Il a répondu de la même manière. Je me suis dit que moi aussi j'avais du 'prendre la foudre'. Et que je ne voulais pas être guérie. Je ne lui ai dit qu'une phrase avant de m'en aller. 'Tu doit te reposer, la foudre frappe toujours deux fois, et j'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour soigner ca.' Il m'a comprise. Le lendemain il sortait de l'infirmerie et nous avions notre premier rendez-vous. Et notre première nuit commune. C'est un amant extraordinaire. Je croit que sa tient au fait que nous ayons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Tout quand il est là me semble plus beau, plus brillant, plus intense… Plus vrai… Pas comme quand on a cru retourner sur terre.

Rodney avait trouvé comment retourner sur Terre. Enfin on le croyait. On en a discuté avec John, il me laissait la place, même si ca l'embêtait de me laisser toute seule. Il avait plaisanté à propos de son pavé, Guerre et paix. 'Je pourrait peut-être le continuer si tu n'est plus là… Je doute d'être aussi heureux que lorsque je suis avec toi, mais bon, il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille.' Son ton était triste, si triste… Nos devoirs passaient avant notre vie privée. Ca nous a toujours déchiré, et c'est malheureusement bien parti pour continuer. Quand je me suis crue sur terre, après avoir parlé au 'général Hammond', je suis allée voir Simon. Il a eu l'air tellement heureux de me voir, que j'ai un peu culpabilisé. Pas longtemps, j'ai pensé à John, et je me suis sentie mieux. Je lui ai parlé de lui, il a eu l'air de me comprendre. Ca m'a étonnée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. On s'est séparé. Je me sentais mieux, mais quelque chose me troublait. Quand Hammond m'as dit que j'étais relevée de mes fonctions avec l'approbation de John, j'ai été sure que quelque chose clochait. Il ne m'aurait pas exilée sur Terre, loin de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit ca. Soit les wraiths avaient pris Atlantis, soit c'était ici que quelque chose clochait. La deuxième me semblait plus probable. Simon était trop différent, même les gens que je rencontrais n'étaient pas normaux. Je suis allée en parler à Rodney. Il m'a dit qu'il me comprenait, que de ne plus voir John devait être dur, mais que je devais m'y faire. Personne sur Atlantis n'était au courrant de notre histoire, encore moins Rodney. C'est comme ca que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas lui. J'ai supplié la personne qui nous retenait de me laisser voir mes amis il a accepté. On s'est tous retrouvées dans la salle d'embarquement terrestre. John et moi avons échangé un regard. Apres qu'il se soit plain de la disparition de sa bière ! Quel gamin des fois quand même ! On a fait un beau discourt a nous deux. Il est très convaincant quand il veut. J'en sais quelque chose. C'est moi qu'il a convaincu de nous trouver un quartier pour nous deux quand cette bataille sera terminée… Autrement dit, de le dire à tout le monde… Il nous ont laissée partir, mais John et moi y sommes restées plus longtemps que les autres. Le faux général Hammond voulait nous dire quelque chose. Il nous a dit que ce n'était pas nos arguments qui les avaient fait changer d'avis, mais notre amour, qui était un amour vrai. Qui jamais ne disparaîtrait. Que ca se voyait dans nos esprits. Et que nous ne devions pas cacher une chose aussi belle. Il ne nous a pas laissé le temps de répliquer, il nous a fait nous réveiller. J'avais encore des doutes sur nous. Apres ça, je n'en ai plus jamais eu. Jamais. J'ai bien souvent eu peur. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous… Mais je n'ai plus jamais douté de son amour pour moi. Le contraire ca faisait longtemps que j'en étais sure. Aussi sure que le fait que je soit dans une galaxie nouvelle. Et que des ennemis pouvaient nous tomber dessus de toute part. Comme les Genaii…

Ils ont essayées de prendre Atlantis. Ils ont failli y arriver d'ailleurs. Il se sont infiltrés alors que nous avions évacués toute la cité. Il ne restait que John, Rodney et moi. On s'est fait prendre Rodney et Moi. J'ai eu très peur quand Kolya a dit qu'il allait me tuer. Bizarrement, pas pour moi, mais pour John. La mort ne me fait plus peur maintenant que nous sommes deux. Ma vie a eu tout ce que je pouvais rêver. Je n'ai plus peur de ma mort, mais de la sienne. A cet instant, j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il s'énervait. Et ma mort l'énerverait a tout les coups, il tient autant a moi que moi a lui. Kolya ne m'as pas tuée, mais il a dit à John qu'il l'avait fait. Apres, il m'as dit qu'il avait eu l'impression de mourir, comme si rien de l'attachait plus a ce monde. Et qu'il avait décidé de sauver Atlantis seulement par ce que c'était ce que j'aurais voulu. Il avait eu une idée de génie, couper le courrant. Et il l'avait fait, seulement Kolya avait un avantage, moi… et Rodney dans une autre mesure. Et il l'avait utilisé. Il avait menacé de me tuer. Une seconde fois. John avait exigé de me parler. Sur l'instant on n'avait pas du tout penser a notre discrétion habituelle, on avait tellement peur l'un pour l'autre. Encore un dialogue dont chaque parole me revient en mémoire quand j'y repense.

_Moi : John, on est là tout les deux, ca vas._

_John : Elizabeth, c'est bon d'entendre ta voix._

_Moi : C'est bon d'entendre la tienne John, on vas s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas._

Kolya m'avait coupée à ce moment là en disant que si le courrant n'était pas rétabli dans les dix minutes, je mourrais. Et John avait remis le courant. Pour me sauver. Rodney avais mis en route de système du bouclier, puis il avait bluffé pour faire croire à Kolya que la cité allait s'effondrer. Moi j'y ai cru aussi et Kolya a voulu repartir. En voulant m'emmener avec lui. John et Ford avaient tuées les genaii qui l'entourait, et Kolya m'avait prise en bouclier. John lui avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule, sans me toucher. Son regard avant qu'il tire était si tendu, j'arrivais à y lire de l'amour, de la peur, le refus de me laisser, et la détermination à faire payer à Kolya ces menaces sur ma vie. Il s'est précipité vers moi, et m'as demandé si j'allais bien, en oubliant de me vouvoyer. Je lui ai répondu un non des plus tremblant, et il m'as dit que ca irait mieux le lendemain. On s'est précipitées dans la salle de contrôle, et on a sauvé Atlantis. Comme d'habitude. Mais pas notre secret.

Notre tutoiement n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. En l'occurrence Rodney. Il a tout compris. Et nous en avons parlé. On faisait le bilan des dégâts. Tout le monde allait bien, même Carson, encore un peu sonné. John a sortit une de ces blagues qui ne font rire que moi. J'allais m'en aller quand Rodney nous a interpellées. Ca aussi je n'en rappelle très bien, j'ai eu tellement peur.

_Rodney : Au fait, Elizabeth, j'ai remarqué une chose pendant la tempête. Vous ne vouvoyez plus John. Il s'est passé ce que je pense ?_

On a eu la peur de notre vie, on ne savait plus quoi faire. On a échangé un regard et j'ai ordonné à Rodney et John de me suivre. On s'est retrouvé dans non bureau, porte fermée, et là j'ai explosé. J'ai hurlé à Rodney que la prochaine fois, il s'abstiendrait de faire des choses de ce genre. Et je lui ai demandé plus calmement e qui lui faisait dire ca. Il a eu l'air ébahit que je lui crie dessus. Il nous a expliqué d'une toute petite voix qu'il avait remarqué que John était très inquiet à mon sujet et qu'il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas. Il avait repris de l'assurance, et a la fin de son explication, il nous a défié de dire le contraire. Nous n'avons rien dit. Puis John a dit d'un ton très calme, très posé et serin. ' Si vous dites encore une fois ce genre de chose alors qu'une autre personne peut nous entendre, je vous ouvre les ventre et je vous arrache vos entrailles, c'est clair McKay ?'. Et J'ai ajouté 'Et moi je vous met sous les ordres de Cavana et je vous interdit de toucher a tout ce qui a trait a la technologie des anciens pendant une éternité.' J'avais le même ton que John, irréel et détaché. Et sérieux, mortellement sérieux. McKay a dit que c'était clair, très clair. Et il est sortit de mon bureau en vitesse. On devait lui faire peur. J'ai dit à John d'aller lui parler et lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Il y est allé et lui a parlé. Il lui a expliqué qui si notre relation arrivait aux oreilles d'un dirigeant terrien ou d'une personne un tant soit peu opposé a moi ou a John, nous risquions de nous faire renvoyer de nos postes respectifs. Même si nous n'avions plus jamais aucun contact avec la terre, il y a toujours des personnes qui veulent qu'on parte de nos postes, et qui ont le pouvoir de le faire. McKay a compris, il est plus humain que je l'aurais pensé. Il n'en a jamais reparlé. Du moins a moi. Il a d'ailleurs failli ne plus jamais nous parler.

Ils sont aller visiter une planète éloignée du système et se sont retrouvés piéges avec un Wraith encore plus puissant que tout ce qu'on avais vu. Quand John m'a raconté, il m'a dit que Rodney lui avait sauvé la vie. Qu'il avait tiré sur le Wraith pour lui sauver la vie… Ils ont discutée de notre histoire, Rodney et lui… Rodney avait bombardé John de question telles que 'Depuis combien de temps ca dure ?' ; 'Comment vous allez vous en sortir entre les Wraiths, Cavana qui ne demande qu'a vous créer des ennuis et moi qui sait tout ?' et autres… John lui avait répondu. Malgré son caractère grognon… Bon en fait geignard, arrogant et supérieur, c'est un ami… Un vrai… On a cru un moment qu'il allait mourir, mais il s'en est sorti.

Un virus avait envahi la cité. John était en train de s'entraîner avec Teyla, j'avais envoyé un message qu'il n'avait pas reçu. J'ai envoyé Bates le chercher et lui donner, ainsi que pour Teyla et lui, une combinaison pour qu'ils puissent tout les trois accompagner Carson voir les malades au cas où il y ait un problème. Ils y sont allés, et malheureusement, ils sont arrivés top tard. Ils ont du aller stopper le docteur XXX qui s'était enfui de la zone ou il devait rester. Ils l'ont finalement arrêté, mais il avait déjà contaminé les personnes du mess. On n'avait aucune solution, mais Rodney a découvert que ce qui circulait dans ces veines étaient des Nano-robots, des machines. Rodney a dit à John d'essayer une spire afin de créer un champ éléctro-magnétique qui les tuerait, mais ca n'as pas fonctionné. John a dut aller faire exploser un générateur à naquada dans l'atmosphère. J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui… Et il s'en était sorti, comme d'habitude.

Apres ca, il y a eu Chaya l'ancienne qui nous a surpris John et moi en train de faire ce qu'il appelle un pique-nique diplomatique… Il m'as raconté que Teyla avait cru que c'était elle qu'il avait rejoins… Même si c'est ce qu'on a fait finalement. On a passé la soirée à parler avec elle, et il s'est passé ce tuc, on est tout de suite devenus amis… Et Rodney a découvert que c'était une ancienne… John est allée la voir, il me l'a dit, et tout le monde l'a vu partir. Mais ils se sont tout plantés sur la raison de son départ. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas nous l'avoir dit, et il s'inquiète toujours pour ses amis, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher d'y aller… Il n'en a ramené qu'une chose, mais d'une importance capitale. Chaya nous a bénis et nous a confié la cité… Elle a dit que sans nous, elle s'effondrerait…

Juste après ca, j'étais arrivée. Mon autre moi, de plus de dix mille ans… Je n'avais jamais été autant bouleversée… Et elle a tout deviné, ce n'est pas moi pour rien. Elle m'as dit cette petite phrase : 'Tu est heureuse, ca ce voit, mais ne laisse pas ton travail t'accabler… tu doit vivre pour nous, pour moi qui n'ai pas pu le faire puisqu'il est mort… je vous souhaite d'être heureux…'… Cette phrase là n'avait pas été enregistrée… Elle était trop personnelle. Quand Carson l'avait remarqué, il m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'avais fait… Tout ce que j'avait trouvé a répliquer, c'était un pathétique 'C'est a moi qu'elle parlait, pas a qui que ce soit d'autre… Elle n'a pas voulu que vous l'entendiez… Et moi non plus.' Carson n'en avait plus jamais parlé.

Apres ca, toujours dans le registre déstabilisant, il y avait eu trois choses… Plus une impensable et magnifique tout en étant si effrayante… Un E2PZ que John avait trouvé et perdu. John qui avait épargné Kolya alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait a la cité, et ce qu'il avait failli me faire… Trois vaisseaux ruches Wraith qui arrivaient droit vers nous…… Et une autre chose dont je venais de me rendre compte… J'avais deux semaines de retard… J'étais enceinte d'un mois……… J'en ai parlé a John… Il a eu peur… Mais pour moi, pas pour sa position au sein de l'expédition… Pour moi… Pour comment j'allais m'en sortir a avoir un enfant sur une galaxie a des années-lumières de la terre, sans sage-femme, sans aide, sans rien… Avec tout de même un docteur, mais pas vraiment spécialiste des accouchements… J'ai réussi a le convaincre que tout ce passerait bien si on arrivait a se sortir de l'attaque des Wraiths… mais tout les deux nous savions très bien que nous n'avions pas une chance sur dix mille… Mais on s'est quand même dit qu'on y arriverais et que cet enfant ne serait que le premier d'une longue série… Au contraire de ce qui ce passait en moi, de cette vie qui s'épanouissait lentement, j'ai du envoyer des messages sur terre… A l'adresse des familles de nos compagnons tombés au combat ou lors d'explorations…

Je me suis occupée de tous les messages funéraires… Il y en avait tellement… Je n'en ai laissé qu'un a John… Celui du colonel Summner… Il m'en a remercié, il tenait à le faire… Mais celui qui m'a marqué le plus, c'est celui que j'ai envoyé à Simon… Je me sentait coupable de rompre avec lui a distance… Mais c'était le mieux. Je ne savais même pas si nous survivrions plus de deux semaines… Et je ne la sais toujours pas… Je lui ai fait un joli speech, je ne suis pas diplomate pour rien… Je me rappelle encore de chaque mot que j'ai prononcé : 'Simon, tu le sait déjà, je suis vraiment très loin… je voulait te dire une chose, arête de t'en faire pour moi, tu est libre… je ne doute pas que tu auras refait ta vie comme j'ai refait la mienne… Enfin pas exactement. Je vis dans une autre galaxie et je dirige des hommes et des femmes exceptionnels, alors que toi, tu dois être en train de préparer un de tes soufflés à la femme qui occupe maintenant ta vie… Je vous souhaite d'être heureux… Je ne te demande qu'une chose, met mes affaires dans des cartons, je risque d'en avoir besoin si jamais on trouve le moyen de revenir sur Terre… Au cas où on s'en sortirait, j'ai pris une décision… Ma vie est ailleurs, et je compte bien vivre ma vie et mourir sur Atlantis, alors je suis désolée, mais Simon, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… Adieux, et sache que je t'ai aimé… autrefois…'…… c'est tout ce que j'ai envoyé a l'home qui, je le croyait autrefois, représentait une grande partie de ma vie……… John n'a envoyé aucun message. Il n'a pas encore voulu m'en parler, je sais que ca le fait souffrir de parler de sa famille… Elle l'as abandonné, mis dehors alors qu'il n'avait que dix huit ans…

Apres, tout c'était enchaîné à une telle vitesse… Teyla qui communiquait avec les Wraith, ce salop qui m'a volé mon poste alors que ce n'était pas le moment, John qui a pris ma défense, et la première attaque des Wraith qu'on avait réussi à repousser… Pour l'instant Rodney et Rydec travaillent sur les bombes nucléaires des genaii, et John fait fonctionner le fauteuil…

Une alarme…

Les Wraiths…

Ils ont fini les bombes, on va s'en sortir… John doit être en train de télécommander les Jumpers…

…

John…

Qu'est ce que tu fait là mon amour ? Disent mes yeux…

Les siens s'excusent…

Non !!!! Tu ne peux pas faire ca !!…

Nos regards se croisent… il veux sauver ma vie, celle du bébé, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui… Que nous vivions…

NON…

Ce seul mot arrive à passer la barrière de mes lèvres…

Je dois y aller Liz…

Ses paroles… Si douces… je ne peux pas parler, mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent… Mais je ne veux pas le laisser mourir… Il le voit dans mes yeux… il est déjà parti…

Je le suis sur l'écran de contrôle…

Rodney arrive, il n'y comprend rien… Il s'exclame et me cherche des yeux… Les siens sont plein de peur, et plus surprenant de peine…

Pour moi…

Pour nous…

La voix de John s'élève…

Quatre mots qui me font pleurer…

Je le penserais toujours…

Plus trois qui m'arrachent le cœur lorsque je me rend compte que c'est la dernière fois que je les entends…

Je t'aime…

Et deux qui achèvent de me retirer toute couleur du visage et tout sang de mon cœur

Ma fée…

Et un qui meurt sur ses lèvres en même temps que lui…

Liz…

Plus rien sur l'écran…

Ni John, ni Vaisseau Wraith…

…

Ni de battements a mon cœur…

Plus que le noir…

…

Et sa mort…

…

…

…

…

…

Puis sa voix…

Encore une fois…

Et ces mots qui me rendent euphorique…

Atlantis, ici Sheppard… 

Un espoir immense embrase mon cœur qui vient de recommencer a battre…

Tout vas bien… 

Merci mon dieu !!…

Et vive le Dédale… 

Le dédale l'a sauvé. En fait vive la terre !! Et ses scientifiques !! Et toutes les personnes qui on construit ce vaisseau !! ET même les goa'ulds pour nous avoir donné le besoin de construire des vaisseaux pareils !!…

Rien a ajouter… 

Mes lèvres se décèlent…

Moi j'ajoute quelque chose…

_John…_

…

_Moi aussi je t'aime…_

Je l'imagine très bien en ce moment. Il doit être comme moi, heureux… Vivant…

Et c'est tout ce qui compte…

FIN 

Epilogue :

Les Wraiths sont tous détruits. Ca nous a pris dix ans, mais on en est débarrassées. Ca fait dix ans déjà… Dix ans que les Wraiths ont attaqué Atlantis pour la première fois… Dix ans que John et moi ne nous cachons plus… Onze ans que nous nous aimons et vivons sur Atlantis… Dix ans que l'on m'appelle docteur Sheppard… Neuf et demi que nous sommes plus de deux Sheppard sur cette base…

Apres la bataille, John et moi sommes rentrés sur terre. On est passées en court martiale, on n'était absolument pas sensées créer des liens comme les nôtres. On ne s'en est sortit que grâce à une vidéo. Toute la population d'Atlantis, menée par Rodney, y défile et répète sensiblement le même message… On mérite d'être heureux. Pour nous et pour Atlantis… Il nous ont tous soutenus, absolument tous… Enfin presque… Et on s'en est sortis… Apres deux mois de procédures…

Deux semaines et un nombre incalculable de briefing après, on allait chez Simon, récupérer mes affaires. Cella faisait trois mois qu'il avait reçu mon message. Il n'avait pas fait mes cartons, et il m'a suppliée de ne pas le laisser. En trois mots, je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Là il a remarqué John qui se tenait a mes cotés. Il lui a envoyé un crochet. John n'avait pas prévu ca, vraiment pas. Il s'est retrouvé au sol, à se battre avec un enragé qui l'avait déjà a moitié assommé. Je me suis précipitée vers eux et je les ai séparés… C'est là que Simon a remarqué deux choses.

Un, je portait une bague au doigt alors que j'avais toujours refusé ses demandes en mariage. Deux, je commençait a avoir un petit ventre, notre fille allait naître dans cinq mois… Il n'as rien dit, mais a blêmi. Il n'a pas cessé de me regarder pendant que j'aidais John à se relever. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment un homme qui ne c'était jamais battu avait pu mettre au tapis un militaire très entraîné, qui de plus passait son temps a se battre avec Teyla… Il m'a regardée, et il m'a demandée si nous allions nous marier… Je lui ai répondu que oui… Il est rentré, et nous a donné mes affaires. Je ne l'ai jamais revu… John si, il est venu le voir pour lui dire de veiller sur moi.

Un mois plus tard, on se mariait sur Atlantis en présence de tous nos amis, et quatre mois après, notre petite Rowan est née…. Vite suivie par son frère Daniel deux ans et demi plus tard, et par les jumeaux Ambre et William il y a quatre ans et demi… Atlantis ressemble a une garderie dans le quartier réservé aux enfants. Ces derniers n'ont pas l'autorisation de le quitter sans qu'un de leurs parents soit là… C'est préférable vu le nombre d'enfants sur Atlantis. Ils sont au moins cent cinquante ! Et on les connais tous… le petit problème que cela pose, c'est que tout les trois ou quatre jours on a droit a un anniversaire… Et donc a une invitation pour au moins un de nos monstres… Notre Rowan est la chef de bande, c'est elle la plus âgée, elle leur sert de comandant. A part pour le physique, c'est le portrait craché de son père, alors que Daniel est un vrai diplomate. Eléonore et William sont plus un mélange, mais pour l'instant c'est plutôt dur a dire, ils n'ont que cinq ans. Au physique nos enfants ont tous des cheveux noirs, sauf Rowan qui est aussi rousse qu'un lac en fusion, pire que ma sœur. Les deux premiers ont héritées de mes yeux et de la peau halée de leur père, alors que les jumeaux ont les yeux verts émeraude comme leur père.

Ils suivent tous des cours sur le continent. On a même une personne chargée de les y emmener tous les jours depuis qu'on a des vaisseaux pouvant contenir deux cent personnes, inspirées des Jumpers. Les athosiens sont vraiment très patient envers les enfants, je n'avais jamais vu des enfants aussi presses d'aller a l'école… Il faut dire que les matières sont plutôt surprenantes. En plus de l'anglais, des maths, de la science, du sport et autres matières classiques, ils ont ancien, histoire de nos deux galaxies, utilisation des technologies anciennes, étude de l'ascension et initiation aux sciences… Dans quinze ans, on se fera dépasser par nos gamins qui arriverons, sans jamais être allées faire sur terre de hautes études, plus capables d'utiliser Atlantis que n'importe qui ici…

Je me rappelle la première fois ou les enfants sont allées sur Terre, il y a cinq ans… Teyla venait d'être prise en otage par les Genaii, et on a du la laisser… j'étais enceinte de six mois… Apres les habituels débriefing, on est allées dans ce qui me restait de famille, ma sœur qui ne m'avais pas parlé depuis quasiment quinze ans parce que j'était dans une négociations importante et que je n'avais pas pu venir a l'enterrement de nos parents… On c'est présentées tout les quatre, John, Rowan me tenant par la main, Daniel dans les bras de son père et moi, juste devant chez elle. L'armée nous avait fourni son adresse. C'est un homme qui m'a ouvert la porte, je ne l'avais jamais vu… Je me rappelle de la discussion qu'on a eu…

Elizabeth : Excusez-moi, c'est bien ici qu'habite Rose Weir ?

Homme : Non, maintenant elle s'appelle Rose Handerson, nous sommes mariés… c'est pour quoi ?

Elizabeth : En fait… Euh… Voilà… je suis votre belle-sœur…

Homme : Vous este Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : Oui… Rose est là ?

Femme : Qui c'est mon chéri ?

Elle avait passé la porte à ce moment. Elle avait détaillé John, Puis les enfants, et enfin moi… Et elle m'avait sauté au cou… J'avais tout imaginé comme accueil… sauf celui-là…

Rose : Lizzie !!!! Tu peut pas savoir a quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir dit tout ca, et a quel point je suis contente de te voir !!… Tu es enceinte ?!!

Elizabeth : Ca crève les yeux non ?... De six mois, et ce sont des jumeaux.

Rose : C'est génial !... Qui c'est ?

Elizabeth : Rose, je te présente mon mari, le colonel John Sheppard, Et nos deux anges, Rowan et Daniel. Tu me présentes _ton_ mari ?

Rose : Lizzie, voici Marc. Et tant qu'on y est, j'ai une fille de quatorze ans, Eléonore, qui est au collège à cette heure-ci, et un fils de dix ans, Lucas, lui aussi a l'école…

On est rentres dans le salon et Rose s'est mise a me bombarder de question pendant que Rowan et Daniel s'endormaient sur nos épaules. Quand je lui ai dit que depuis six ans je dirigeais un programme militaire, elle a fait des yeux ronds. Et quand elle a demandé des précisions, John est repassé en mode militaire et lui a dit que nous n'avions pas l'autorisation d'en parler. Puis elle a posé La question qui fait mal... Celle qui m'a fait penser a Teyla qui avait disparu…

Rose : Tu es mariée à un militaire ? Je croyais que tu détestais les armes ?

Elizabeth : J'ai du m'y habituer et apprendre à les manier… Mais ça ne l'aide pas…

Une larme a coulé sur ma joue. Je m'en voulait tellement d'être impuissante face a la disparition de ma meilleure amie… Rose m'a regardée comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Et John comme d'habitude m'avais empêchée de sombrer…

John : Liz, on arrivera à la retrouver, je te le jure… Et Teyla est forte, elle s'en sortira…

Rose : Lizzie… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?… je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer…

Elizabeth : Rien, c'est les hormones…

Marc : Qui est cette Teyla ?

Rowan : C'est ma tata, et les méchant Genai, ils l'on capturée parce qu'y pensent que papa est responsable de l'éveil des Wraith, mais c'est faut !! Les Wraith, il veulent manger les humains, ils sont mauvais, et…

Elizabeth : Rowan ! Je t'ai dit qu'on ne devait pas parler de notre vie aux gens ! Tu oublies qu'on n'a pas le droit… Alors fait attention à ce que tu dis d'accort ?

Rowan : Oui maman… Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont méchants, hein ?

John : Oui mon ange.

A ce moment mon portable a sonné. C'était le président.

Elizabeth : Allo ?… Monsieur le président ? Il y a un problème ?

Président : Oui et non… On a besoin de vous sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth : On ne va pas rentrer maintenant ! Rodney est tout a fait capable de diriger la cité pendant encore deux semaines ! Et les enfant veulent voir la terre !…

John : Liz… Tu es mal…

Elizabeth : Mon dieu !…

Président : Vous allez bien docteur Sheppard ?

Elizabeth : monsieur, je suis actuellement chez ma sœur. Puis-je lui parler librement a elle ainsi qu'a son mari ?… Ils ont entendu notre conversation…

Président : Si vous avez confiance en eux, c'est bon… je vous laisse une semaine, après, vous retournez sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth : Bien monsieur, et merci.

John : Que nous voulait Hayes ?

Marc : Le président… des États-Unis ??!!!

John : Il n'y en a pas trente six. On a l'autorisation d'en parler ?

Elizabeth : Oui… Vous n'avez sans doute rien compris à ce qu'on a dit. En fait John et moi dirigeons une expédition, l'expédition Atlantis… Nous vivons dans une autre galaxie, sur la cité perdue d'Atlantis…

Rose : Pardon ?… Tu plaisant Lizzie ?

John : Pas le moins du monde. En plus, nous sommes en guerre contre les Wraiths dont vous a parlé Rowan.

Marc : Les quoi ?

Elizabeth : ce sont ces créatures mi-homme, mi-insecte… Elle sont immortelles et se nourrissent de la vie des gens… Ils ont déjà tuée beaucoup d'entre nous…

John : Ford, marckam, Stackhouse, McGail... Et tellement d'autres... Les Athosiens, les Mourinites…

Elizabeth : Teyla dans un certain sens… C'est pour les battre et pour protéger son peuple qu'elle est allée sur cette planète…

Rose : C'est une amie ?

Elizabeth : Ma seule et meilleure amie là-bas… Les autres sont des collègues, des copines pour certaines, mais pas des amies… Ronon est tellement triste…

Marc : Ronon ?

John : Un ami… Le sien… Teyla et lui devaient se marier dans deux mois…

Elizabeth : J'espère qu'elle est déjà rentrée sur Atlantis… Son peuple a besoin d'elle… Et nous aussi…

Rose : Son peuple ?

Elizabeth : Teyla est le chef des Athosiens… Des amis...

John : Elle manque à tout le monde. Surtout a Liz…

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas que notre vie soit si intéressante que ça… tu peux me parler de tes enfants ?

On avait fini la journée à parler des enfants, puis ils étaient arrivés, en se bagarrant comme des chiffonniers. Ils avaient étés heureux de se trouver a la fois un oncle, une tante, et des cousins et cousines…

On a passé trois jours chez elle, puis on est allés voir la famille a John, qui l'avait mis dehors avant qu'il entre dans l'armée, et qui depuis ne lui avait pas parlé… Comme pour moi, on s'est présenté devant chez ses parents. Mais j'étais en retrait, j'avais peur de rencontre sa famille. Et si ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Daniel était dans mes bras et Rowan ne voulait pas lâcher ma main… Un femme nous avait ouvert, elle avait à peine la soixantaine.

Femme : Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

John : Bonjour maman, c'est moi…

Femme : John !! Qu'est ce que tu est venu faire ici ?!!

John : Bonjour l'accueil… Tu n'as rien d'autre a me dire après quasiment vingt ans ?

Femme : Absolument rien ! Et je veux…

A ce moment là, ma fripouille avait cassé ce qui promettait d'être une sacrée dispute. Elle commençait a prendre la mauvaise habitude de parler quand il ne fallait pas.

Rowan : Papa… On peut partir… La dame elle est méchante…

Femme : Je ne suis pas méchante… Et qui tu est toi ?

Rowan : Rowan Luthien Aléa Weir Sheppard… Pourquoi tu crie papa ? Il est gentil pourtant…

John : C'est une histoire de grands. Je te la raconterais quand tu auras l'age, d'accort ?

Femme : C'est ta fille ?!!

John : Oui Maman, et voici Elizabeth et Daniel…

Je m'étais avancé, Daniel toujours dans mes bras. Il ne faisait que ca, rester dans nos bras, depuis que nous étions arrivés sur Terre. Cette planète lui faisait peur, et lui fait encore peur maintenant, il n'accepte d'y aller que pour voir ses cousins. La mère de John m'as regardée comme si j'étais une moins que rien. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi sur le coup. Apres sa phrase si.

Femme : Vous este son amie ?

Elizabeth : Son épouse.

Elle s'est tout de suite détendue. Et là j'ai compris. Sa famille était religieuse, il me l'avait dit, c'est pour ca qu'ils l'avaient chassé, il avait eu le malheur d'avoir amené une petite amie chez lui quand il avait dix-huit ans… Là, j'ai compris a quel point la phrase qu'il m'avait dite était vraie : 'La religion est tout ce qui compte pour eux… Plus que leurs enfants ou les personnes qu'ils aiment.'

Femme : Pardon, mais la dernière fois, John nous a ramené une catin.

John : De dix-huit ans ? Faux, tu trouvait juste que ce 'n'étais pas chrétiens de ma part'. Et si ca te dérange tant que ca que je ne respecte pas ta sacro-sainte religion, je me vois dans l'obligation de te rappeler que depuis ma naissance je suis athée. Et que tu n'as jamais rien pu faire pour me faire changer.

Femme : Tu as toujours eu le diable au corps. Et quelle idée d'entrer dans l'armée ? Je suppose que tu es toujours un simple soldat ?

Elizabeth : Non.

John : Liz, je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas la peine…

Il m'as entraîné pour que nous partions, et je l'ai suivi. J'avais tout de suite compris que ce n'étais pas la peine de parler avec une femme pareille. Mais elle a sortit cette phrase haineuse.

Femme : Non ? Il est passé sergent ? Quelle promotion au bout de quinze ans…

Elle m'as énervée, et je lui ai répondu. Elle n'as rien pu dire. Je suis assez impressionnante quand je veux, ca sert quand il faut négocier des traités internationaux et interplanétaires.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée de vous contredire, mais John est colonel. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir forcé John a venir vous voir malgré ses mises en garde. Il avait raison, vous n'este qu'une harpie qui prend plaisir a faire souffrir les autres. Je suis ravie que mes enfants n'aient plus jamais a vous supporter comme grand-mère. La prochaine fois que nous reviendrons, nous ne passerons pas vous voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une vie la plus heureuse possible. Si tant est qu'il soit possible que vous soyez heureuse…

Je l'avais plantée là et j'avais rejoins mes enfants et mon mari. Nous étions remontés dans la 'voiture' que le président nous avait prêtée. Nous ne les avons jamais revus. John leur a écrit des dizaines de lettres, auxquelles personne n'as répondu. On est rentrés sur Atlantis, où une surprise nous attendais. Teyla. En pleine forme et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle l'était devenue juste avant de partir pour la mission ou elle s'était faite capturer, et elle n'avais pas eu le temps de le dire à Ronon. Qui avait été ravi de la surprise…

Comme prévu, les jumeaux sont arrivée dans notre vie deux mois et demi plus tard. Les cinq années suivantes sont si heureuses et si parfaites… je suis assise a une table, une tasse de café a la main. Je savoure le plaisir de ne pas avoir les enfants dans les jambes, ni des Wraith qui nous foncent dessus, ni des scientifiques hystériques sur les talons… Mais une main sur mon épaule… Et un baiser auquel je répond volontiers… Je l'aime toujours autant…

Elizabeth : je t'aime…

John : Moi aussi je t'aime… A quoi tu pensait, belle femme perdue dans ses pensées ?

Elizabeth : A nous, aux enfants, à notre vie… A ces dix dernières années et à notre première visite sur terre avec les enfants, à tes parents, à Rose… Et surtout à toi et à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie…

Il s'assoit en face de moi, de l'autre coté de la table. Il y a quelques années, je n'aimait pas sa manie de s'asseoir en face de moi, je le préférait contre moi… Maintenant quelle importance. Comme si une table pouvait nous séparer !…

John : Quelles sont tes conclusions ?

Elizabeth : Pas grand chose… Ma vie est parfaite, j'ai tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, et même plus… Les enfants, Atlantis, plus d'ennuis a cause des Wraith, ma sœur a deux semaines d'ici, des amis formidables… Et un mari extraordinaire…

John : Je suis froissé…

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Tu m'as dit en dernier…

Elizabeth : Et j'ai pensé à toi en premier, mais si j'ai tout le reste, c'est grâce a toi, alors… Merci…

John : C'est plutôt a moi de te remercier. C'est toi qui faisait de cet enfer un paradis, et maintenant c'est encore mieux, du moment que tu es là…

Elizabeth : On pense la même chose dans ce cas…

John : Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ?

Elizabeth : Oui, tout les jours de ces onze dernières années. Mais je ne m'en lasse pas.

John : Je t'aime.

Elizabeth : je t'aime…

C'est ca ! Je suis heureuse, plus encore que ces onze dernières années car je l'ai lui, et que nous ne risquons plus rien. Ni lui, ni les enfants, ni moi… Il me regarde dans les yeux et comme d'habitude je me noie dans les siens… Ses yeux qui me transmettent sa force, son amour… Lui… Tout simplement… Toujours…

Les enfant arrivent et nous sautent dans les bras. Ils ont plus d'énergie qu'une dizaine d'E2PZ. Chacun…

Je les aime…

…

Je l'aime…

…

Il m'aime…

…

On s'aime…

…

Fin réelle de l'histoire… 

_Où début ?…_

Vous en dites quoi ???????

(commentaire, c'est là : : vous appuyez sur l'adresse, vous tapez votre message et vous l'envoyez… c'est pas très compliqué et ça rend l'auteur euphorique… Vous allez pas me refusez ça s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
